lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Skinks
Skinks are a form of Lizardmen bred by the Old Ones to be the artisans and craftsmen of the Slann . Smaller than their larger cousins the Saurus, Skinks are complex and social creatures who run Lizardmen society day-to-day. While posessed of less brute strength and physical stamina than other Lizardmen, they often form into cohorts or Skirmishing groups in times of war, supporting the stalwart blocks of Saurus infantry. Overview Shorter and leaner than Saurus , Skinks are less physcially strong their cousins, but make up for it with their higher amount of initiative and ability to understand abstract concepts, and perform complex tasks. Though completely loyal to the Slann, the Skinks often act independantly of them, directing the other Lizardmen to ensure to smooth everday running of life in the temple-city, deferring to the Saurus only in times of war. Like other Lizardmen, a Skink's skin is of a blueish tone, though not as scaly and thick as that of a Kroxigor or Saurus. Skinks, unlike Slann (and possibly Saurus) are mortal, and have a short lifespan of about thirty years. Despite standing only four feet tall, a Skink's buggish eyes, rows of razor sharp teeth, and large, fleshy extendable crest on the top of it's head make it an unnerving foe to face. However the primary purpose of the crest is to enhance communication, and subtle movements and hue changes allow the Skinks to easily communicate silently before attacking an unaware enemy, or issue complex instructions to another. Naturally aquatic creatures, Skinks make up for their lack of resilience by being equally at home in the water or on land. Able to stay underwater for large periods of time, and being excellent swimmers has led to an affinity with the Kroxigors , who despite their large size are similarly at home in the swamps and rivers of Lustria. The two often fight in mixed units - the smaller Skinks acting as a missle screen for their larger and less intelligent allies. Despite their status as artisans - not warriors; in times of war Skinks form up in regiments and skirmishing units beside Kroxigors and stalwart Saurus infantry to defend the temple cities. Though substantially more skittish (despite being cold blooded) than Saurus, Skinks are much more versatile and have learnt to tame the beasts of the jungle and to direct them in battle against the foes of the Lizardmen. Thus it is the Skinks who ride giant Stegadons, and form flying Terradon Rider units to harass the enemy from the air. Skinks also prod packs of the vicious Salamanders and Razordons into their foe. Lizardmen are not born but spawned, and this means certain spawnings can have unique characteristics, most notably in the case of Chameleon Skinks. When a spawning results in only a single Skink crawling forth, those Skinks are particularly attuned to the Winds of Magic - though nowhere near as powerful as any Slann - and support the armies of the Lizardmen using the wind of Azyr. It is these Skink Priests who drive the Engines of the Gods in times of need. Likewise, when a Skink shows unusual bravery and cunning, he is destined to be a Skink Chief and lead his fellows into war. Noteable Members Category:Lustria Category:Lizardmen Species Category:Race